Welcome to my life
by maka blair evans
Summary: maka se siente inservible y al escuchar la cancion de sierto alvino tuvo la necesidad de ir y abrazarlo


El sol calentaba la nuca de cierta Maestra de guadaña femenina de pelo rubio ceniza. Había estado entrenando bajo el implacable sol durante horas, la tonalidad de su cuello casi igualaba al tono de sus cabellos. Su rostro estaba rojo, manchado y sudoroso después de un día de duro entrenamiento.

_¡No seré un estorbo nunca más! _pensaba Maka decidida ¡_Seré capaz de valerme por mi misma… de proteger a mi equipo, no obstaculizarle! _Imágenes de Soul, y los demas pasaron por su mente y pensó en todas las veces en que ellos se habían puesto en peligro debido a que ella no fue capaz de manejar la situación por si misma, a veces recibiendo un gran daño cuando lo hacían.

Se dejó caer en la hierba exhausta tanto mental como físicamente. El día había empezado como siempre, el Equipo se había encontrado en el campo de entrenamiento y habían pasado media hora extra esperando a que su siempre tardío loco profesor llegase, y cuando lo hizo les dijo que tenía que cancelar el entrenamiento por hoy y se largo sin siquiera despedirse.

"Por qué ese asqueroso…" empezó Soul, "¿Quién se cree que es? Tenernos todo el día esperándole para luego largarse… probablemente para ir a diseccionar un pobre animal." Soul puso un gesto de disgusto con el simple pensamiento del material favorito de su profesor, después simplemente sonrió, "Bueno, de todas formas no necesito el entrenamiento… Soy tan bueno ¡qué podría ser Death Scythe ahora mismo ¡Vaya que sí!" Puso su sonrisa característica.

Maka ocultó una sonrisa mientras Kid soltó un sonido de incredulidad y simplemente se marchó… pero por supuesto, Soul no podía dejarle marchar así. _Aquí vamos… _pensó Maka al ver los ojos de Soul entrecerrarse y correr detrás de Kid, haciéndolo girar con una mano sobre su hombro.

Kid ni se molestó en sacar las manos de los bolsillos; claramente, no veía a Soul como una gran amenaza. "¿Qué quieres Soul?" preguntó con su voz monótona, claramente aburrido con esa situación.

¿Qué pasa con eso ¡Sólo haces un ruido y te largas ¡Como si fuera a dejarte ir así como así!" Soul echó el puño hacia atrás para pegar a Kid en la cara pero, como siempre, Kid era demasiado rápido para Soul y le había esquivado fácilmente. La pelea continuó, Soul constantemente golpeando, y Kid esquivando, sin siquiera despeinarse. Cuando Kid tuvo suficiente, sacó una mano de su bolsillo y le dio un puñetazo que mando a Soul contra un árbol a unos 6 metros de distancia.

_¡Está bien, ya es suficiente! _decidió Maka, y se levantó para detener la pelea entre su amado y el molesto alvino. "Kid-kun, todos sabemos que Soul habla más de la cuenta, probablemente sea el que más entrenamiento necesita de nosotros…" Bromeó, sonriendo y situándose entre los dos chicos.

Soul parecía dolido, pero Maka no podía ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas a él, y no tenía ni idea del efecto que sus palabras estaban teniendo en el pobre muchacho. Kid, sin embargo, no le devolvió la sonrisa, o no encontró ninguna gracia en su broma, simplemente arqueó una ceja y miró a Maka. "Si alguien de este grupo necesita entrenar, Maka… eres tú. Todavía no has probado que mereces el título de técnico en una batalla, eres prácticamente inútil." Con eso se giró y se alejó, presumiblemente hacia su casa.

Maka se quedó conmocionada. Apenas notó el enfurecido grito de "¡KID, BASTARDO!" o sintió la ráfaga de aire producida por Soul cuando pasó a su lado para seguir a Kid. Sabía que no era necesariamente la mejor técnico que caminaba sobre el planeta, pero decir que ella no era una técnico…

Un repentino ataque de ira recorrió el cuerpo de Maka. Corrió hasta el árbol más cercano y comenzó a darle puñetazos, patadas… lo que fuera con tal de quitarse ese sentimiento de frustración que tenía. ¿Se pensaba él que no sabía que era una inútil a la hora del combate? Tenía todo el conocimiento del mundo… pero cuando se trataba de pelear siempre necesitaba ser rescatada… que otros lucharan en su lugar.

Entrenó todo el día y finalmente calló al suelo completamente exhausta; _Creo que empiezo a comprender como se siente Soul. ¿Cómo puede estar siempre entrenando hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, y al día siguiente tener esa sonrisa y ser tan activo como siempre? No creo que sea capaz de moverme bien en meses._

Maka se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo y se dirigió a la salida del claro, arrastrando los pies por la hierba seca. Ya casi había salido cuando noto como su pie golpeaba algo y escucho un ligero 'click' al golpear algo pequeño en frente de ella. Con curiosidad, se agachó para recoger lo que fuera eso, e inmediatamente lamentó haberlo hecho, ya que sus músculos todavía dolían, pero finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando… una cinta, del tipo que la gente usa para grabar cosas. Estaba completamente en blanco, nada escrito en la etiqueta que indicara lo que contenía o a quien podía pertenecer.

Guardando la cinta, Maka se levantó, luchando de nuevo contra la negativa de sus músculos a moverse. Contempló la puesta de sol mientras se dirigía casa, y se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado entrenando durante horas… y nadie había vuelto para buscarla… ni siquiera Soul. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, al ver que nadie la consideraba lo suficientemente importante para merecer siquiera una mirada.

_¿Por qué se iban a preocupar? _pensó Maka desconsoladamente, _Se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo protegiéndome cuando estamos de misión ¿por qué iban a querer tratar conmigo cuando pueden estar lejos de mi cuando estamos en casa?_

Maka se introdujo en su casa y se enfrentó a la furia de su padre por llegar tan tarde, sin avisar sobre donde estaba, y llegando a casa en el horrible estado en el que llegaba.

Maka cogió una manzana de la mesa de la cocina, ignorando el resto de quejas de su padre, y forzó su cansado cuerpo a subir hasta su habitación. Se sentó en el suelo… no queriendo ensuciar la cama con su mugriento cuerpo, y se comió la manzana lenta y cuidadosamente. Concentrándose en no pensar en los hechos ocurridos hoy, porque sabía que si lo hacía empezaría a llorar… había combatido contra las lágrimas todo el día y NO iba a dejarlas salir ahora.

Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y tratar de aliviar el dolor de sus músculos con el calor del agua de la ducha recorriendo su cuerpo. Se quitó delicadamente la ropa y recordó la cinta cuando se calló de su bolsillo. _Oh cierto… le echaré un vistazo más tarde… _acto seguido se metió en la ducha y dejó que el grifo se llevara sus pensamientos por un momento.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Una hora después, Maka había terminado de ducharse y estaba sentada en su cama con un pijama limpio y sus cabellos todavía húmedos, jugaba despreocupadamente con la cinta entre sus dedos.

_Me pregunto si habrá algo en ella… probablemente no, o habrían escrito algo… en fin, siempre puedo comprobarlo._

Maka se levanto y fue hasta su mesilla, donde un equipo de música se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Introdujo el casete y, tras un momento de duda que ni ella misma podía entender, pulsó el play.

Al principio no había nada… de hecho, seguía así por tanto tiempo que Maka pensó que la cinta realmente estaba en blanco y estaba a punto de pararla cuando escuchó un tenue carraspeo y el chirriar de una silla contra el suelo de madera. Después el sonido de una guitarra siendo afinada. La persona de la cinta aclaró su garganta y después escuchó una voz que definitivamente no esperaba escuchar a través de sus altavoces.

"Soy Soul Eater Evans, y esta es una canción que titulo 'Welcome to My Life'."

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **__¿Te has sentido como si te hundieras?__**  
Do you ever feel out of place? **__¿Te has sentido alguna vez fuera de lugar?__**  
Like somehow you just don't belong **__Como si no pertenecieras__**  
And no one understands you **__Y nadie te entendiera_

Soul tenía una voz Hermosa… ligeramente ronca como su voz natural, pero lo que llamó la atención de Maka no era la melodía, sino el dolor y el sufrimiento en su voz al cantar, y la letra, que parecía encajar perfectamente tanto en Soul, por la soledad de la ciudad, pero también por Maka.

_**Do you ever wanna run away? **__¿Has querido salir corriendo alguna vez?__**  
**__**Do you lock yourself in your room? **__¿Te has encerrado en tu habitación?__**  
With the radio on turned up so loud **__Con la radio tan alta__**  
That no one hears you screaming **__Para que nadie pudiera oirte gritar_

_No tienes ni idea, Soul…_

Las lágrimas que Maka había estado combatiendo todo el día finalmente se liberaron y recorrieron el rostro de la chica. Su infancia llena de tomaduras de pelo y mofas del resto de estudiantes apareció en su mente, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran más deprisa.

_**No you don't know what it's like **__Tu no sabes lo que es eso__**  
When nothing feels alright **__Cuando nada parece estar bien__**  
You don't know what it's like to be like me **__No sabes lo que es ser como yo_

_**To be hurt **__Ser lastimado__**  
To feel lost **__Sentirse perdido__**  
To be left out in the dark **__Ser abandonado en la oscuridad__**  
To be kicked **__Ser pateado__**  
When you're down **__Cuando estás tirado__**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **__Sentir como sit e mangonearan__**  
To be on the edge of breaking down **__Estar a punto de hundirte  
__**When no one's there to save you **__Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte__**  
No you don't know what it's like **__Túno sabes lo que es eso_

_**Welcome to my life **__Bienvenido a mi vida_

_No lo sabía, Soul…lo juro…_

_Siempre había visto a los ciudadanos reprender y derribar a Soul. Cuando era más pequeña solía enfadarse con ellos por eso… pero cuando finalmente hizo amigos, cuando llegó Kim, no quería arriesgarse a perderlos por ayudar a Soul cuando el resto se estaba riendo de él. Incluso los adultos lo hacían, así que debía de haber hecho algo para merecerlo ¿cierto?_

_Soul, lo siento…no quería hacer eso…lo siento tanto…_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else? **__¿Quieres ser otra persona?__**  
Are you sick of feeling so left out? **__¿Estas cansado de sentirte abandonado?__**  
Are you desperate to find something more **__Estas deseperado por encontrar algo más  
__**Before your life is over **__Antes de que tu vida este acabada_

_Soul…tú sueño de ser Death Scythe…tú no quieres ser Soul nunca más…_

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? **__¿Estás atrapado en un mundo que odias?__**  
Are you sick of everyone around? **__¿Estás harto de los que te rodean?__**  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies **__Con falsas sonrisas y estúpidas mentiras__**  
But deep inside you're bleeding **__Pero en tu interior estas sangrando_

_Tú siempre te escondes detrás de tus sonrisas y bromas…_

Memorias de técnicos, Sid-sensei a la cabeza, corriendo por las calles, intentando atrapar a Soul después de su última gamberrada, recorrieron su mente.

_Estás ahí, delante de todos, pero sigues escondiéndote…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_¿Dónde la habré puesto?_

Nuestra arma favorita cabeza hueca, cool estaba poniendo su apartamento patas arriba, buscando una cinta que nunca debería haber grabado.

_No puedo creer que la haya perdido… si alguien la encontrara y la escuchara… Oh dios…_

Soul estaba sobre los restos de su habitación cuando cayó en la cuenta… la había puesto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta esta mañana, había planeado tirarla al río para no tener que preocuparse más por ella… pero no había podido. Llegaba tarde y quería evitar otra charla de Maka, así que se dejó lo de ir al río para después del entrenamiento… pero entonces hubo una pelea… ¡KID, BASTARDO! Cómo podía decir que su Maka era inútil, seguro que no era la técnico más fuerte del mundo… pero era una de las más inteligentes y siempre podía volverse hacerse fuerte…

¡Eso es! La cinta debía de haberse caído cuando había golpeado el árbol…

Soul salió como una bala de su apartamento, directo al campo de entrenamiento, esperando que todavía estuviera allí…

**XXXXXXXXX**

"¡ARG!" gritó Soul. Había buscado por todo el lugar unas tres veces y no había podido encontrar la cinta… sin embargo había señales de que alguien había estado entrenando allí. Soul se acercó a uno de los maltrechos árboles y pasó su mano por las pequeñas marcas de puños que había en él.

"Maka…" Miró alrededor, con algo de respeto por la destrucción que Maka había creado.

Soul sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar con intención de irse, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza… si había perdido la cinta en el claro… y no estaba allí ahora… y Maka había sido la última en estar allí… ¡_Oh Dios!_

El color abandonó el rostro de Soul… Maka tenía su cinta. Salió del bosque y corrió hacia la casa de Maka, con un poco de suerte todavía no había tratado de escucharla todavía…

_**No you don't know what it's like**__ Tu no sabes lo que es eso__**  
When nothing feels alright **__Cuando nada parece estar bien__**  
You don't know what it's like to be like me **__No sabes lo que es ser como yo_

_**To be hurt**_ _Ser lastimado_  
_**To feel lost**__Sentirse perdido_  
_**To be left out in the**_ _**dark**__Ser abandonado en la oscuridad  
__**To be kicked**_ _Ser pateado_  
_**When you're down**_ _Cuando estás tirado_  
_**To feel like you've been pushed around**__Sentir como si te mangonearan_  
_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_ _Estar a punto de hundirte_  
_**When no one's there to save you**_ _Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte  
__**No you don't know what it's like**_ _Tú no sabes lo que es eso_

_**Welcome to my life **__Bienvenido a mi vida_

_**No one ever lies straight to your face **__Nadie te miente directamente a la cara__**  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back **__Y nadie de clava un puñal por la espalda__**  
You might think I'm happy **__Puedes pensar que soy feliz__**  
But I'm not gonna be ok P**__ero yo no voy a estar bien_

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted **__Todo el mundo te da lo que quieres__**  
You never had to work it was always there **__Nunca tienesque trabajar, siempre esta ahí__**  
You don't know what it's like **__Tú no sabes lo que es__**  
What it's like **__Lo que es_

_Te equivocas Soul… he tenido que trabajar para ello… he tenido que trabajar tan duro que incluso dolía._

Memorias de su infancia y sus observaciones Soul salieron a la superficie y se negaron a abandonarla. Era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, pero solía observar a Soul. Era un enigma, y ella no era alguien que se sienta y deja pasar un enigma cuando lo ven. Él no se parecía a nadie de la aldea, sus grandes ojos rojos siempre parecían tan tristes… una vez, y solo una, la mirada de sus ojos fue tan desesperanzadora que Maka corrió hacia, en aquel momento, pequeño niño, le dio un abrazo, y salió corriendo. _Él probablemente ni siquiera lo recuerde…_

_**To be hurt **__Ser lastimado__**  
To feel lost **__Sentirse perdido__**  
To be left out in the dark **__Ser abandonado en la oscuridad__**  
To be kicked **__Ser pateado__**  
When you're down **__Cuando estás tirado__**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **__Sentir como sit e mangonearan__**  
To be on the edge of breaking down **__Estar a punto de hundirte  
__**When no one's there to save you **__Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte__**  
No you don't know what it's like **__Túno sabes lo que es eso_

_**To be hurt **__Ser lastimado__**  
To feel lost **__Sentirse perdido__**  
To be left out in the dark **__Ser abandonado en la oscuridad__**  
To be kicked **__Ser pateado__**  
When you're down **__Cuando estás tirado__**  
To feel like you've been pushed around **__Sentir como sit e mangonearan__**  
To be on the edge of breaking down **__Estar a punto de hundirte  
__**When no one's there to save you **__Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte__**  
No you don't know what it's like **__Túno sabes lo que es eso_

_**Welcome to my life **__Bienvenido a mi vida_

_**Welcome to my life **__Bienvenido a mi vida_

_**Welcome to my life **__Bienvenido a mi vida_

Mientras la canción terminaba, Maka estaba determinada no solo a ser más amable con Soul. _No vas a volver a estar triste Soul… me aseguraré de eso…_

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara, y Maka se sintió realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios. _¿Por Soul…? _Sacudió su cabeza, y rebobinó la cinta.

Un ruido fuera de su ventana llamó su antención, giró su cabeza a tiempo para ver un mechón de pelo blanco brillante correr calle abajo.

_¿Soul…?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Se estaba riendo… no solo ha escuchado mi canción, sino que se ha reído de ella…_

Soul luchó contra las lágrimas mientras corría hacia su casa. Sabía que nunca tenía que haber grabado esa cinta. _Nadie lo entiende…_

Escuchó ligeras pisadas detrás de él y supo que Maka le estaba siguiendo, llamándole suavemente para no despertar a los vecinos de Death City. La ignoró y aceleró el paso, concentrándose en nada más que mantener el ritmo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su apartamento se paró en seco. Podía decir, solo con mirar al suelo, que algo iba mal… su puerta colgaba torcida en un extraño ángulo, casi saliéndose de la bisagra.

_Otra vez no…_

Desanimadamente, olvidando que la técnico rubia le alcanzaría rápidamente, Soul se dirigió hacia su nuevamente destrozada casa para determinar el daño sufrido.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Maka llegó al edificio, recuperando el aliento, sus músculos gritando por haber sido forzados tan duramente después del entrenamiento de esta tarde, sin embargo todo eso fue expulsado de su mente al ver a Soul levantar cuidadosamente la puerta, sacándola de sus bisagras sin mucho esfuerzo y apoyándola en la pared de su apartamento. Lenta y miserablemente entraba en su apartamento.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Maka subió rápidamente las escaleras y se disgustó por lo que vio en el interior.

No quedaba nada… cualquier cuerpo sólido en el apartamento había sido destruido… la pequeña se encontraba hecha astillas junto a algo que Maka supuso podía haber sido una silla en algún momento. La ropa estaba hecha pedazos por todo el pequeño apartamento. La nevera estaba tumbada, su contenido tirado y la puerta arrancada. La cama había sido de alguna manera cortada varias veces para que no quedara nada servible de ella. La peor parte, sin embargo, era la brillante pintura roja en las paredes proclamando a Soul un demonio que no merecía vivir.

Entre todo esto, Soul se agachó, buscando algo bajo los restos de su cama. Finalmente sacó los restos de una guitarra, y eso pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso. Soul miró a Maka después de haber ignorado su presencia desde la carrera en las calles, y esa mirada le fue devuelta. La mirada de su infancia, cuando Maka se vio en la necesidad de abrazarlo, y esta vez no era diferente.

Maka se adelantó y envolvió a Soul en un fuerte abrazo. De alguna manera era peor esta vez… Soul parecía destrozado… esa chispa que, sin importar lo mala que fuera la situación siempre estaba ahí, había desaparecido.

Soul simplemente se dejó abrazar. Esa misma mañana habría dado su brazo derecho por que Maka lo abrazara de esa manera, pero ahora mismo no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Dejándose llevar por algún instinto que todavía no entendía Maka empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en su espalda y a darle pequeños besos en la cabeza y las sienes.

Ella sintió un cálido líquido humedecer su camiseta, y supo que estaba llorando. Le acercó más a ella, desesperada por hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Soul estaba en la oscuridad. No había absolutamente nada a su alrededor, y esta contento con eso, pero tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo. El rostro de Maka cruzó su mente. _Oh, por qué debería echarla de menos… se rió de mí…_

**Eso no lo sabes…**

_Pero que… ¿quién eres?_

**Yo soy tú… **y de pronto una imagen de si mismo se alzó delante de él.

**Deberías hablar con ella… no sabes lo que realmente piensa…**

_Se rió… pensó que era divertido ¡pensó que mi vida de dolor y sufrimiento era DIVERTIDA!_

**Dale una oportunidad… podría sorprenderte…**

Repentinamente un mucho más joven Soul estaba sentado frente a él, acababa de huir de un grupo de niños mayores que intentaban pegarle. De pronto una pequeña niña rubia-ceniza corrió hasta él y abrazó a la pequeña versión de si mismo antes de salir corriendo…

_Ese es el día…_

…**el día en que te enamoraste de Maka, el día en que decidiste ser Death Scythe… el día en que creaste tu destino… estás seguro de que quieres tirar todo eso a la basura…**

La imagen de Soul desapareció, pero algo la remplazó. Al principio Soul no pudo reconocerlo… pero entonces una imagen de un ángel de cabellos rubios apareció ante él. Maka estaba sentada, apoyada en una pared, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho, y su cabeza descansaba en su regazo, cómodamente… un poco de serenidad en el caos de su apartamento.

Maka comenzó a abrir los ojos y le miraron desenfocados por un momento…

"Soul…" susurró.

"Uh… hey…" comenzó a sentarse y ella, con desgana, le dejó hacerlo.

"Soul… lo siento tanto…" indicó el desorden a su alrededor. "Como puede ser la gente tan cruel…"

"Está bien… ya ha pasado antes… no tan mal como ahora pero… si…" Soul seguía sin saber que decir. "De todas formas, estoy acostumbrado." dijo intentando parecer fuerte.

Maka le miró con incredulidad antes de envolverlo en otro abrazo. Soul se quedo parado por un momento antes de rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla hacia él, como quería hacer desde aquel día hace tanto tiempo.

"Nadie se puede acostumbrar a esto…" susurró, su voz sonaba rota, indicando la formación de lágrimas, "He escuchado la canción, recuerdas. Es por eso por lo que huías de mi en primer lugar…"

Él intentó separarse de ella con la mención de la canción pero ella reforzó el agarre y se negó a dejarle ir. "No vas a sufrir más Soul… no si yo puedo evitarlo, lo juro."

Ahora le dejó separarse lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran verse las caras. Colocó sus manos a los lados de la cara del chico para asegurase de que no podía apartar la mirada. "Tú NO estás solo Soul… y NUNCA lo estarás…" seguía aguantando su mirada hasta que él afirmó.

Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos todavía albergaban dudas. Como podía ella probárselo… espera, tenía una idea… se inclinó hacia delante, su corazón palpitando rápidamente. Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Ella nunca pensó que su primer beso sería con Soul, pero ahora sabía que no podía pensar en alguien más con quien compartirlo.

Lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de él. Una descarga de electricidad la sacudió cuando él empezó a corresponder el beso y su mano se extendió sobre su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él. Se fueron separando poco a poco y se miraron mientras recuperaban el aliento.

"Vaya…" consiguió articular Soul.

Todavía flotando en algún lugar de la estratosfera, Maka simplemente sonrió y se rió.

"Y… eh… ¿ahora qué?" Pregunto Soul nervioso.

Maka le sonrió y dijo, "Bien, primero me vuelves a besar," Soul sonrió y se inclinó solo para ser detenido por un dedo de Maka en sus labios, "No, déjame terminar antes de que pierda la capacidad de pensar otra vez. Como iba diciendo, me besas de nuevo, y después vamos limpiando la casa, y después…"

"¡Aún hay más!" se quejó Soul, impacientándose. Realmente quería volver a besarla.

Maka sonrió, "Solo una cosa más…" susurró, acercándose lentamente hacia él, "Tienes que cantar algo para mi…" le besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue mucho más ardiente. Más querido, necesitado y deseado.

Cuando terminaron Soul dijo, "Todavía está el problema de la guitarra rota."

"Iremos a por una nueva…" Maka sonrió, perdiéndose en esos profundos ojos azules, calmados por primera vez es su memoria.

"Me gusta ese 'iremos'." dijo Soul, sonriendo a la única chica a la que amaría.

"A mi también, Soul." Dijo Maka, acercándose y besándole, "A mi también."

Y ninguno de los dos volvió a estar solo nunca más.


End file.
